Mirror
by Ballad Rose
Summary: Broken. Cracked. Ciel Phantomhive is sentenced a demon for life. Will someone be able to take away his pain? Faustian contract is a deal made between a human willing to sell his/her soul for the services of a demon to fulfill their desires. What if the human turns into a demon? In Sebastian's case, he is bound to Ciel forever by the deal. Can he resist leaving his price unclaimed?
1. Mirror

**Author's Notes : This was supposed to be a monologue for my mask but it turned out to be a...poem. I thought that it suits Ciel. This would be his thoughts before he was forced to mature up and became so cold. **

**I want to thank DeathDragon130 for reading beta reading all my stuff, Riku Animelover Butler for giving me an idea to separate my stanzas and Reader of the Universe for trying to help me seperate the stanzas without using lines. ****Feel free to ask me anything about my poem. I will try my best to answer them.**

**I could write a few more chapters if there are some reviews for this poem/chapter but it might take a long time to upload them.**

**Please review my poem and rate it on a scale of 1 - 10 :)**

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own this poem.**

* * *

Mirrors are loved by all

Looking into their eyes

And you shall see your perfect twin

Oh, the beautiful lies they whisper

Pleases anyone who hears

* * *

It's so sad to be an outcast

Just because I couldn't mimic those lies

Therefore, I'm destined to be cast aside

* * *

Ask me a question

Broken and cracked

My marred skin shall show

* * *

You were the one whom ask me whether you were beautiful

Yet, you yourself storm off in rage

For my words were the ugly truth

* * *

Everyone only wants

Words that are honey to their ears

And never the other way around

* * *

I tried to stick the fallen pieces back together

And adorn it with everything beautiful I have

But no matter how hard I tried

A lie never slip past my lips

* * *

Those mirrors with skin

Perfect and smooth

Are crowned as angels

For the beautiful lies they create

While

Those mirrors with skin

Scarred and cracked

Are sentenced as demons

For the ugly truth they bestow


	2. Chapter 1 : Chased

**Author's notes : Exams are over and I am free for 2 months. This was written a week before my exams so my ideas for this chapter might not be great. **

**Please review or pm me. I love hearing opinions as they help me improve my writting skills so pretty please review.**

**Acknowledgements : First and foremost, I would like to thank The-Obsidian for beta reading the first chapter for Mirror. If it weren't for you, this chapter would be very confusing and lack lots of details. Secondly, SebbyXCiel4eternity, Akatsukimidghtsun and PhantomHost for reviewing my poem. Precious Destiny, ThatDamnFanGirl and Way2Dawn for teaching me some things. Finally, for those that are following and favorited Mirror, you have my gratitude.**

**Yes, I know. I have too much acknowledgements but I would feel terrible if I did not thank them. **

**Disclamer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Only the ideas for Mirror and original characters belongs to me.**

* * *

**This is the OC's (Original Character's) point of view and as for her name...(whispers) it is a mystery. As for our dear Ciel and Sebastian, they will be introduced into my story in the next chapter.**

**Now, dear readers, please put on your seat belts and get ready to be suck into my mind.**

* * *

Her legs muscles strained and ached as she pushed herself beyond her own limits. Her opened mouth hungrily sucked in all the oxygen needed to keep her from running out of breath. Feebly lifting up her head, she saw a forest of bamboos ahead. Willing her tried legs to pick up speed, she ran into the forest praying that her trail would be covered.

The thorns on the bamboos left incisions upon her fair skin. A wave of nausea hit her as soon as she stopped to catch her breath. Resisting the urge to puke, she inspected her thorn and filthy clothes. Whimpering at the stings all over her arms and legs, she bent down and tore off the lower part of her skirt soiled with mud, making it more pleasing to her eyes and more importantly easier to run in. Tossing the silk away, she continued running deeper and deeper into the forest.

Her vision started turning foggy and soon she forgotten the task at hand.

The forest was such a peaceful place. The music orchestrated by the crickets was soothing to her ears as her eyelids became heavier. The rustling of the bamboo leaves as the wind tried weaving its path out of the forest calmed her frantic nerves. Her trembling legs could no longer withstand her weight and she fell onto the ground covered with leaves. Her lips released a relaxed sigh with the warm sunlight hitting her skin, cooing her to shut her eyes.

Realising a spell was cast upon her, her eyes snapped opened and she quickly scrambled onto her legs at once.

"_This is all a trap_," seeing an impassable wall of bamboos surrounding her. Fearful eyes searched frantically for an escape route and found a small opening on the right. Rushing to the opening, she tried to squeeze her way through the shafts of bamboos.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice snarled into her ear causing her to jump in fright. However, this moment of fright was enough motivation for her to force her way through the bamboos.

The bamboo wall was now separating her from that pair of golden eyes staring at her with such hatred. They were practically skinning her from head to toe till she had to put some distance between herself and those eyes. A log stripped off its bark laid unnoticed behind her and stepping on it made her lose her footing . Before she knew what was happening, she was tumbling down the cliff.

"_So this is my fate. To die at the age of sixteen,"_ thinking to herself while protecting her face with her hands from any contact with the rough rocky surface, though she knew it was futile.

Even if she was to die a tragic death, there was nothing wrong for a girl fighting to preserve her beauty. All the princesses in the Imperial Palace were beautiful and ignorant about everything revolving around their kingdom. But she was forced to study everything ranging from policies to provinces, from embroidery to music, from languages to even something as ludicrous as pleasing her father – the Emperor.

She never had time for beauty unlike her sisters. From morning till night, they never worry about anything for everything was laid out for them. Their future husbands were to be emperors or great generals at the very least but His Majesty forbid her to marry anyone, thus confining her in that caged-like palace.

She was his 'precious' and no one was allowed to see her except her mother and the Emperor himself. The thought of him filled her mouth with the bitter taste of hate. The lost childhood, the loneliness, the darkness…all the misery he inflicted on her and she resented him greatly for that.

Closing her eyes in resignation, she continued to roll down the cliff. All she waited for now was for her head to connect with an outcrop and end all the pain and misery she felt once and for all.


	3. Chapter 2 : Face

**Author's notes :****Here is another chapter for you, SebbyXCiel4eternity and Way2Dawn as promised. Thank you DeathDragon130 and The-Obsidian for checking**** Mirror : Chapter 2. For those that reviewed, followed and favorite Mirror, I love you!**

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

The bells clinked as the owner of the shop opened the door to let his customers out. Making clothes was his speciality but it did not bring in good money. The tailor shop was not famous and the location of the shop did not help at all. Today, a noble had visited his humble shop. Not only did the noble bought all his clothes but also gave the tailor more than enough for him to feed his family of 7 for 3 years with the finest food if he wished.

"My lord, pardon me for asking this question again but are you sure you don't want me to hire somebody to deliver all this clothes? This is the slightest I could perform in order to show my gratitude. After all, my lord did bought all my clothes and paid me more than enough to feed my family of 7 for the next 3 years with the most expensive food available," the tailor hinted on the amount of money he was given by the noble to the people gathering around his shop. He was a businessman so how could he let go of the opportunity to get customers flowing into his shop.

"My master appreciates your service, fine sir but he would rather have someone else perform that job as we have already caused you so much trouble by requesting everything to be ready by tomorrow noon," said the noble's butler.

"But…"

"My master does not deal well with people that do not accept his appreciation," the butler's crimson eyes darken a bit.

The tailor remembered something his mother told him about not offending those with noble blood. Realising his mistakes, he quickly replied, "Thank you, so much for clearing up my shop. My, my, my, where are my manners? You are already leaving and I have not even introduced myself, how silly of me. My name is John Tailor and yours?"

"Sebastian Michaelis and my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive," with one hand gesturing towards his master. "And thank you, Mister Tailor. The person assigned to pick up the clothes will arrive tomorrow noon as told. I wish you a wonderful day."

Before John could reply, the butler was already helping his master into the carriage so he just waved goodbye before entering his shop. He smiled to himself at the sight of the town's people surrounding the young nobleman waiting to get a look at him. But John could not help himself from remembering the crimson eyes of the butler and how unnerving they were. He had been hiding his fears since that butler came into his shop. There was about them that screamed inhuman. If the butler made him uncomfortable, then the moment the noble stepped into his shop made every single thing froze as his blue eyes swept across the shop.

But today was his lucky day and he decided to shake those eyes of his mind. Looking at the number of customers already waiting for him to attend to, maybe he should consider increasing the price of his services. How could he let go of an opportunity to gain profit? A businessman like him would never turn that opopportunity down.

"Where do you wish to go now, master?" Sebastian asked after helping his master into the black carriage with a hint of gold decorating the edges of doors.

The manor."

"Yes, master."

Once Sebastian swung himself into position, they headed straight for the Phantomhive Manor.

.~*~.

"Did you hear that noise?" Ciel asked.

Dark crimson eyes scanned the woods for danger. There was indeed something moving - downwards - towards their direction and it was moving fast — for a human. The carriage was travelling on a path surrounded by mountains covered with trees — providing plenty of hiding places for ambush. Now, why would Sebastian care for such trivial matters when he is one hell of a butler - though it would not hurt to take some precautions.

Something came — or rather rolled out — from the trees. Quickly reacting, Sebastian pulled at the reigns of the horses, ordering them to stop. The abrupt order made the horses squealed, the carriage skidded sideways and was on the verge of toppling over. Wrapping the reins around his wrist, Sebastian pulled at them till the carriage was stable again.

Turning around he asked, "Are you injured, master?"

"What do you think? And did you get my order to stop the carriage?" Ciel voice was calm but the butler could sense annoyance seething from his master sitting in the carriage.

"My sincere apologies, master but if I did not stop the carriage, the poor girl in front would get crushed by the hooves of the horses."

Ciel raised a delicate eyebrow, Sebastian was able to identify that thing before he did. He sure had a lot to learn about his new 'skills' – since he was going to live for eternity. "Go check on that _girl_, I can smell her blood from here," crossing his arms, his nose twitched in disgust.

Sebastian untangled his wrist from the leather reins and was about to get down before he was stopped by Ciel's cold voice.

"And Sebastian, you now have my permission to help that _girl_."

"Thank you, my lord."

The girl lying unconscious on the ground wore a blood stained white tunic with the lower part torn to her knees. Blood was smeared all over her body while deep cuts were visible on her unprotected legs and hands. The style of her clothing did not belong to this country; In fact, it did not even belong to this era. According to his memories, the clothing is called Hanfu originating from China. Worn since the Tang dynasty, the styles of the HanFu varied from dynasty to dynasty. Judging from the style of the HanFu, hers was probably from the Han dynasty.

Cautiously, Sebastian walked towards the unconscious girl. Not that the smell of blood bothered him but his senses went on high alert at a certain scent lingering around the girl. He never imagined he would smell that scent again after so many centuries – maybe even a few millenniums – since he last had a whiff of that scent. Yet, he was currently savouring the scent as it flooding his nostrils.

The girl's back was facing him, blocking part of her face from Sebastian's view. Most of her black raven hair had escaped from the hairpins keeping them in place hence further obscuring her face from him. Kneeling next to her, Sebastian gingerly tucked her hair behind her ear revealing something shocking – even for Sebastian's standards.

"What is taking you so long, Sebastian? Does her face resemble...a cat?" Ciel was already standing next to his butler.

Looking down at the _girl_, his midnight blue eyes widen with shock at her appearance. A bruise graced her left cheek and blood trickling into the soil to be joined with Mother Nature. Sadly, the trails of blood were not enough to hide her face and it indisputably did not look like a cat's — instead it was an exact replica of his own.

* * *

**Please review or pm me. I need to know your opinions about my story.**


	4. Chapter 3 : The Royal Letter

**Author's notes : I am back with another chapter XD Sorry if it is short, been having writer's block lately. Thank you to those that have reviewed, followed or make Mirror as one of your favorites. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I own Mirror.**

* * *

Footsteps resounded against the walls of the manor searching for a particular person. Too engrossed in her search, the owner of the frantic footsteps ignored her surroundings till she knocked into someone. A surprised yelp escaped her lips before she fell painfully on her butt.

"Anna," a voice stressed her name in a scolding tone. "I thought Mister Sebastian made it very clear about not running around in the manor."

Pushing herself up, Anna saw the housekeeper looking down at her with both arms placed displeasingly on her hips. Anna dusted the particles of dust from her maid outfit once she stood up.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cassandra…" Anna effort to apologize was cut short by her superior.

"Is that _dust_, you are attempting to dust away from your dress?" Cassandra demanded more than asked. "Is…that…that…d_ust_…on the floor?" her lilac eyes widen with horror as they trailed around the floor. Anna tried backing away from the housemaid but it was a little too late.

"THERE IS _DUST _ON THE FLOOR!" Cassandra's voice escalated to extreme heights.

She took a step forward and heard the slight crisp of paper protesting under her. She gazed downwards and saw her foot stepping on something white. Bending down, she swiftly picked it up. It turned out to be an envelope.

"Ma'am…" Anna spoke but earned a glare to remind her of something she forgotten. "…Miss Cassandra…I found that letter at the front and was rushing to find you or Mister Sebastian," she quickly sputtered out.

Cassandra flipped the envelope around to find a red seal on it. But it was no ordinary seal, it was the_royal seal_. Luckily for Anna, the stormy emotion on her face disappeared. In its place was one already to fire instructions. If that letter was a normal letter, Anna would be in deep trouble.

"Anna, go get a basin filled with lukewarm water then go to the second floor. You are to assist Mey Rin, she will brief you on your task."

After saying a quick yes, Anna dashed to the kitchen. Leaving Cassandra alone to examine the letter.

* * *

**Please review...I need more feedback.**


	5. Chapter 4 : A Bunch of Untangled Strings

**Author's Notes : I love you people! Thank you for giving me 22 reviews for Mirror XD I will try to make my plot as interesting as possible.**

**I want to specially thank Way2Dawn, SebbyXCiel4eternity, PhantomhiveHost for keeping me company and Paxloria for the constructive review. Since mistakes are bound to appear, there will always be some changes here and there in my stories but nothing major to affect the plot.**

**I have only seen the anime for Kuroshitsuji so my story will be relating to the anime and not the manga.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Tiny specks of birds flying north stained the milky blue sky. The trees swayed to the rhythm of the wind while a 17-year-old boy sipped on his earl grey tea within the protected walls of his manor.

He just bought clothes to replenish the whole manor's wardrobes and a 500 acres land to extend his property.

Thinking everything would go according to plan, he let his butler, Sebastian Michaelis carry his job without interrupting him.

It seems the heavens had nothing to amuse them and decided to add a twist of events, messing everything up. Though Sebastian was able to overcome the unexpected with ease, tea was served — a minute — late. To peasants, one minute was just another minute in a day. However, this concept could not be applied to the boy's situation as he was a noble and the owner of several renowned companies. In that single minute, he could have signed several contracts, earning him several allies. He might hold a very powerful position in Great Britain but connections were always handy in some situations.

Someone rapped against the door. Before the boy could reply, the door swung opened to reveal his housekeeper. A murderous aura slowly spread across the room and she eyed the boy nervously.

It was not that the boy was displeased with his housekeeper for barging in without acquiring his permission but it was more on the fact that he was not paying enough attention to the things around him. Mentally noting to be more aware, he lowered his cup.

"State your business, Cassandra," his cold voice made the housekeeper flinch.

"Anna found a letter outside the front door, Master," Cassandra took the letter out from her apron. She extended both of her arms to give it to the boy.

"And?"

"It has the royal seal."

Seeing her master had not intention of taking it from her, she placed the letter on his table.

Truth to be told, the boy was quite surprised. He has not received a royal letter from the queen since the day of his death. The Ciel Phantomhive who still had some compassion to those around him had died on the 26th of August, 1889. The boy currently sipping tea from the porcelain cup was not that Ciel Phantomhive. Even Sebastian had acknowledged that the boy he made a contract with was died. In its stead was a colder, stronger person with no sense of remorse.

Ciel thought he had left everything behind him but the letter sitting on his table proofed him wrong.

"You may leave now, Cassandra."

It seems like the light on her face was tuned off with that order. The housekeeper wanted — and had every right — to know the contents of that letter but she knew better than to defy her master's order.

Cassandra was about to close the door when Ciel spoke again.

"What about that…_girl_?"

She stared blankly at him before replying. "I am not sure about her condition, Master. Considering the fact she was still bleeding profusely when Mister Sebastian brought her to me, she might be in critical condition. But do not worry, Master. We will try our best to stop the bleeding and patch her up though there might be some scars. Is there anything else you wish to question, Master?"

Ciel gestured with his hand there was none. With one last glance at the letter, Cassandra closed the door. A hint of unsatisfactory filled her as she went down the stairs. She knew the secret of the Phantomhives but it seems Ciel did not trust her enough to read the royal letter in front of her. Her finger clenched into a tight fist as she channeled all her anger into them. A shudder went through her before she smirk. Letting go of all those useless emotions, her slender fingers straighten her dress. Well, if she did not have his trust, she will prove herself worthy of that trust.

No.

Matter.

What.

* * *

The moment the door was completely shut, Ciel sigh. A headache was building again. Just when he thought all the cases were solved, another one would pop out as if to mock him. Two weeks of vacation was what he needed to release all his stress.

He took out a letter opener from his drawer. Sliding it through the gap of the letter and gave a slight tug. Putting down the knife, he began to read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Earl Phantomhive,_

_Beware_  
_Of the hidden phoenix_  
_Treat it courteously_  
_For the Dragon of the past_  
_Can not be angered_

_Strange it may seem  
It fell from the hills  
And was found on the ground  
Bathed in blood  
It shall reborn_

_Something__ else resides in it  
Traveling from the past to the present  
Harsh eyes with a painful past  
Comfort its heart  
Make it beat once more_

_Beware  
Of the fallen light  
Stained black  
Can never bleach white  
_

_One now ash  
The other still flies  
Lovers they were  
Now lost forever  
_

_Soon all shall change  
From morning to night  
From left to right  
By the hands of the fallen light_

_Beware  
Of a new throne  
We are of the same  
Just a different mask_

_Fire is pure  
To purify, yes  
But soot is back  
Smoke forces tears  
_

_Be the shadow  
You always were  
Protect the crown  
From the wisps of midnight_

_Protect the Phoenix of blue blood  
Avoid the Dragon's wrath  
Identify the remaining fallen light  
Put out its light  
Obey the crown  
Of different grounds_

_Complete these tasks  
Do not break the mirror  
The mirror is the only way back  
My little shadow_

_ Her Royal Highness,  
Queen Victoria_

* * *

**What is Queen Victoria trying to convey through the letter? Why is Ciel surprised to receive a royal letter from her when he is the queen's watch dog? Does this letter apply only to Ciel or the whole Phantomhive household or...maybe someone unknown? Why don't you try guessing the meaning of the letter and tell them to me in a review.  
**

**For those who want to know the identity of the mysterious girl, I am very sorry. I cannot tell you who she is. It would be a spoiler to Mirror.**


End file.
